The present invention relates generally to a bicycle saddle, and more particularly to a bicycle saddle having an improved shock absorber.
The Taiwan Utility Patent No. 110190 discloses an advanced bicycle saddle which is characterized by a long frame mounted in the rear end of the underside of the bicycle saddle such that two ends of the frame are fastened with the left and the right sides of a plastic housing seat of the bicycle saddle, and that a cushioning space is formed between the top of the frame and the underside of the housing seat. The saddle is provided in the bottom side thereof with two support rods, which are fastened at the rear end thereof with the fixation seat of the frame. The cushioning space is intended to absorb the weight of a bicyclist and the shock, so as to mitigate the discomfort of the hips of the bicyclist. In view of both ends of the frame being fastened or made integrally with the housing seat of a rigid plastic material, the wall forming and defining the cushioning space is so rigid that the cushioning space is inflexible at best, and that the cushioning space is in fact ineffective in absorbing the shock.
The primary objective of the present invention is therefore to provide a bicycle saddle with a better means for absorbing the shock.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a bicycle saddle comprising a main body, two deflection members, a pliable support, and a bracing frame. The main body has a front portion and a rear portion wider than the front portion. The two deflection members are fastened pivotally at the top end thereof with two opposite sides of the underside of the rear portion of the main body such that the axial direction of the pivot is corresponding to the front-rear direction of the main body, and that the bottom end of each of the deflection members swivels. The pliable support has a predetermined rigidity and a predetermined pliability. The pliable support is fastened pivotally at both ends thereof with the bottom ends of the two deflection members such that the top of the pliable support and the underside of the main body form therebetween a cushioning space. The pliable support remains arcuate in the normal state. When the pliable support is exerted on by an external force, both ends of the pliable support displace outward to result in a temporary change in its curvature. The bracing frame is disposed in the bottom of the main body and is formed of two support rods opposite in location to each other such that the front end of each support rod is fastened with the underside of the front portion of the main body, and that the rear end of each support rod is fastened with the pliable support.